


Fistfight poetry

by WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fistfight, M/M, Paradise, Violence, alive!newt, au!Newt lives, fight, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey/pseuds/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Fanfic request! Thomas gets into a fight with another guy and when Newt sees Thomas badly beaten he steps in and...you can have writing the rest! :D YOUR BLOG IS PERF BTW, LOVE IT <3 Oh and it's all taking place in paradise :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fistfight poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and also written at like 1 in the night after 5 days in Budapest with drinking every night, so if it isn't all that good that is pretty understandable, but I really wanted to write this fast. I hope y'all like it, leave kudos, comments and what-have-yous if you feel like doing that thing <3

"What, are you a faggot?"

"Wow, really? Literally hundreds of people just  _died_  to get us here and save us, and you’re worried about my sexuality?”. Thomas shot his new roommate a nasty look. It was only a few days after they’d arrived at paradise, and they had finally gotten most of the improvised buildings done but because of the small amount there was people had been assigned roommates.

One of said, Jason, had been assigned Thomas. Jason had also gotten the impression that Thomas was gay, which wasn’t exactly completely untrue but any way Thomas didn’t really think it should matter.

"Yea, I ain’t sleeping with no homosexual", Jason answered, a look of pure douche-ry on his face, which quite honestly made Thomas want to punch him.

"I really can’t believe you", Thomas took a deep breath trying to stabilize his breathing, "it’s not like I’m gonna shucking rape you or something! Why would I even find you attractive?", he ranted.

"It’s unnatural, you are disgusti-", SMACK. Thomas and Jason both looked surprised at Thomas’ fist, which had just gone full-on frontal with Jason’s face.

 

"Oh hell no!", and then it suddenly felt like how Thomas thought it would feel to be a piece of dough and be forcefully kneaded. Or more accurately, it felt like a douche prick mauling his face. Many times. Hard.

Thomas did try to fight back, but from his position on the ground beneath Jason, and due to the fact that most of his strength was in his legs, he couldn’t do much other than try to wiggle out from underneath the other boy.

He was almost about to give up, when the weight lifted and sunlight once again shined on him. Momentarily blinded he didn’t catch what was happening right away, but when he did, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of a sweaty Newt knock outing Jason.

 

Thomas didn’t even have time to get up before Newt was kneeling beside him and offering his hand to help Thomas up. When he did get up he realized that he was more badly beaten than he had thought - literally everything hurt and by the looks of Newt, he didn’t look all to well either.

"What were you bloody thinking you absolute slinthead?", Newt asked, a worried look on his face.

"He was being extremely homophobic and-", Thomas was cut of by Newt’s disapproving look.

"Thomas; we all lost people. Everyone here are dealing with shit and that probably makes them a bit more sensitive than normal", Newt said with a stern look.

"I know but it-"

"Yea, it still doesn’t excuse being a shuckface, but it explains it"

Thomas sighed as he looked upon Newt knowing that the other boy was right.

 

"Come on, lets go get you patched up. Wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours getting messed up now would we?", Newt joked. It made Thomas’ heart beat a tiny bit faster even though he tried very hard to calm it as he followed Newt to the medical cabin where they had a few medical things.

Newt made him sit on the table/bed thing while he cleaned Thomas’ face with water and a clean piece of cloth.

"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done Tommy", Newt sighed though it was said with a tiny smile and perhaps a bit of gratitude that Thomas was in fact okay.

"He still deserved it", Thomas mumbled, looking down at his hands. He knew Newt was right but on the other hand the shank really,  _really_ deserved it - even it Thomas had reacted a bit forcefully.

"Yea, he still deserved it. So, you said he was being homophobic?"

"Um yea, he might have suggested thatI’mgayorsomethinglikethatandhedidn’tlikeit", Thomas skipped fast over the last part, mostly hoping Newt wouldn’t hear it because if he did he would probably be able to connect the dots and figure out that Thomas had a major hard-on for him.

Thomas was about to explain further or take his words back or maybe he wasn’t actually sure what he was about to say, because the next thing that happened erased it completely from his mind.

 

It was like seeing the first flowers bloom in spring.

It was like being held under water for a long time and finally getting air.

It was like looking out of the window to find a breathtaking view that completely changed how you saw your city.

 

It was Newt kissing him.

No, it was Newt  _loving_ him, sprinkling hope and possibilities and love onto his lips and happiness into his lungs into all the air that he breathed had been converted into love, simple and pure. Love for Newt, love for life, love for nature, love for existing.

And then it was gone.

 

"I really hope he was right because if not this is going to be very awkward", Newt commented with a giggle, though he was visibly nervous - something Thomas had never thought he was gonna see. Newt with his hair ruffled, glowing with an after-kiss bliss and a blush on his cheeks. He definitely liked that look on him.

"I think I’m more of an all-kinds man, but I might also just be Newtsexual, I haven’t really figured that out ye-", Thomas’ vague attempt at joking was cut off by a return of the pressure on his lips, and he wasn’t really complaining because there Newt was, gorgeous and kissing him deeply and romanticly, and for a while he mannaged to forget all the bad stuff. He forgot that they only had a few cabins and they were less than good enough. He forgot that they were all alone now, stranded in a random place. He forgot that all the rest of the worlds population was gonna get the flare and die because he hadn’t helped them. And he forgot that Newt still had the flare. Just for a moment there was nothing but Newt’s lips on his and the love surrounding them, in them, filling the air and their minds and erasing all things bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://www.newtmasismykryptonite.tumblr.com) where I take prompts.


End file.
